I haven't got the heart to leave just yet
by Bffl
Summary: Brainy tries to leave but some faithful friends help him understand that what he had done was in the past and that he could create his future a better place. Brainy still doesn't forgive himself. He and Vi try to travel back in time leaving Mia depressed
1. ending in scilence

I've haven't got the heart to leave just yet.

Brainy started packing his stuff when a faint knock occurred at the door. He sighed.

"Come in," Brainy huffed.

The door opened and Cham, Shrinking Violet, Timber wolf, Phantom girl and (OC) Mia walked in.

"What do you want?" Brainy asked still packing his stuff.

"Brainy, this is not right. No-one is mad at you of what you have done. Everyone has badness implanted in them somewhere," Shrinking Violet explained.

"I know, why are you here though? Surely you should be mad at me," Brainy sighed.

"That's just it; Brainy we're not mad at you. No-one is mad at you, that's what you have got wrong," Mia said.

"But I-," Brainy stuttered.

"Have you really got the heart to leave? If you haven't then you are a real human. If you have got the heart to leave then I'm sorry to say, you are still Coluan," Cham asked.

Brainy looked at the resurrection signet who was Mia, to Cham then Shrinking Violet to Timber wolf and Phantom girl.

"But I nearly killed Superman," Brainy was close to tears.

"Nearly, not quite. Even if you did wouldn't have Mia brought him back?" Timber wolf yapped.

"Brainy, Ferro lad is back and he could easily force you to stay," Phantom girl reminded.

"Have you really got the heart to leave us all behind?" Mia whimpered.

Brainy thought about it. He realized what he would lose if he did leave. His friends, his lab, COMPUTO, battles and his old self. A pang of guilt spread into his stomach what only a human would have. He was human. If he was a robot he would have resisted all the puppy dog faces and left without any hesitation. But now he was human and he was hesitating.

"No, I haven't," Brainy sighed looking down at his packed bag. "I haven't got the heart to leave," He said a bit louder.

"Good," Timber wolf said plainly and helped Brainy Un pack his bag.

"Timber wolf can you please make some special celebration cookies? Please?" Phantom girl whined.

"Sure, help Brainy unpack while I'll make some celebration cookies," Timber wolf yawned.

--

The next day Mia got out her bed and sensed something was not right. She ran to Brainy's lab to see Shrinking Violet and Brainy playing a game. That wasn't the unusual thing about them though. They were smaller and sounded a bit more babyish.

"I need to move there," Shrinking Violet gurgled.

"But I need to move there," Brainy answered in a childish voice… "Hey who are you tall girl?"

Mia gasped. She was caught. She ran to Cham's room and knocked pretty loudly. There came the sound of a door lock being unlocked.

"What's with the entire racket?" Cham asked sleepily.

"Never mind the racket wake Timber wolf and Phantom girl up," Mia instructed.

"Never mind waking us up we're already here. I just went to the toilet and on the way back I saw toddlers. Not just any toddler. Brainy and Vi," Timber wolf yawned with Phantom girl clinging to his left furry arm.

Cham looked at Timber wolf's orange pajamas and Phantom girl's black and white Dalmatian pajamas. He then looked at Mia's pure white silky, glistening pajamas. He let out a snort and then let it be followed by laughter.

"Nice pajamas!" He laughed. "Let's have a pillow fight," He exclaimed hitting Timber wolf with a pillow.

"Stop fooling round Cham, this is serious. Everyone get dressed and meet in Brainy's lab to sort out the legionnaire toddlers.

Everyone got dressed as instructed and met in Brainy's lab where the toddlers were still playing the board game.

"Right then, Brainy, Vi could you come with us for a minute?" Timber wolf asked in his gentlest voice. (This was hard because he was always gruff).

The two toddlers looked up at the surrounding legionnaires.

"Ok," They chorused standing up and holding hands.

"That wasn't so bad," Cham said leading the way out to the injury unit.

When they appeared at the injury unit Shrinking Violet and Brainy screamed.

"Shhh, it's Ok," Phantom girl comforted bending down at the toddlers height.

"No it's not. We don't want operations," Brainy said fiercely.

The older legionnaires looked at each other confused.

"Operations? Who said anything about operations?" Mia questioned.

"Umm," Shrinking Violet hummed.

"No-one did," Cham answered the question for them.

Timber wolf silently got a weird shaped tool and turned it on.

"What is that?" Shrinking Violet shrieked.

"It's a backing device. Used only for turning you back to normal," Brainy shivered.

"How did you know?" Timber wolf asked.

"I built it," Brainy replied covering his mouth of what he just said.

"Ok, Vi, Brainy? There are some of you still in there. Brainy you said you made the backing device. Vi, you should know what this is," Cham said holding a fluffy worm like creature.

"It's an amastrious minion. Only found on a planet like Azarath," Shrinking Violet exclaimed before she too held her mouth firmly.

"There's no need to hide your intelligence. We know you're not little kids and you know it too," Phantom girl explained.

"Maybe you're right Phantom girl," Shrinking Violet grew sadly along with Brainy.

"We thought if we acted like kids and we were the size…" Brainy stuttered.

"We get the story," Timber wolf growled at being tricked.

"Why would you want to be kids anyway? Yesterday everyone was gutted because you were leaving, Brainy. Why would you want to be kids again?" Mia begged.

"Because we-I wanted to redo all that darkness that happened and if I was kid my best friend, Vi, would accompany me and she'd tell me to stop and think," Brainy blushed.

"Oh guys, Brainy we did tell you no one was mad at you," Cham laughed at Brainy's reddish form.

"But going back in time, is not the right thing to do. What is done is done and no-one can replace it. People can see you and that is what is dangerous. You could end up crushed, swallowed into…" Mia trailed off her line "I'm not going into further detail," Mia wandered off down the hallway and entered her room. Brainy, Vi, Cham, Timber wolf and Phantom girl looked at the suspicious girl.

"The resurrection girl is mysterious. She didn't even pick a code name. She just stuck with her name, Mia. She knows even more stuff that Brainy," Phantom girl whizzed on and off things as usual.

"Brainy? What is her IQ?" Cham asked the small Coluan.

"14 level," Brainy said slowly.

Everyone was silent.


	2. Tired out of wits

I don't have the heart to leave yet (chap 2)

Phantom girl and Timber wolf knocked on Mia's door later on that afternoon. Seeing her expression before made everyone think best leave her alone for a bit.

"Mia can we come in?" Phantom girl asked Mia from the opposite side of the door.

"No, go away!" Mia yelled back.

"Why not?" Timber wolf questioned.

"Because I've got more important business than people trying to talk to me," Mia shouted.

"Ok," Phantom girl called. "Just thought we could help," Phantom girl and Timber wolf walked to the kitchen for another baking session.

Mia waited until the foot/paw steps were no longer hearable.

"I'm dreading this. Entering my own mind just to let some expression out is dangerous. I've got to do it though before it's too late," Mia whispered to herself sitting crossed legged on her sapphire bed.

While Mia entered her mind Timber wolf told Cham what happened.

"She just yelled, Go away" Timber wolf whined.

"Whoa, that's not like Mia," Cham exclaimed.

"We know," Phantom girl smirked looking at Cham.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cham asked.

"We want you to shape shift into a fly and spy on Mia to see what she is up to. Brainy and Vi are too busy but we'll try to pry them off their work," Timber wolf explained.

"Oh please don't make me go, she'll kill me," Cham begged.

"You're gonna have to, if you don't get caught then she aint gonna kill you right?" Phantom girl kept her voice low as Shrinking Violet walked past with a couple of boxes.

"Now move," Timber wolf glared at Cham.

"Ok, ok. I'd rather Mia kill me than you," Cham stuttered.

"Right Phantom girl, with Cham as our spy you need to talk to Brainy. He'll talk to you only, not counting Vi. I'll get Violet off her work," Timber wolf set out a plan.

"Gotcha," Phantom girl giggled.

--

"Now let's go and see wisdom," Mia talked inside her head not knowing Cham trying to wake up her sleeping position.

Mia walked around the country view.

'Is this all I could wish for?' Mia thought breathing in the fresh windy air.

Mia's wisdom personality knew she was coming and sat down on a rock in view.

"Ahhhh, Mia. What would you like to know?" Wisdom asked Mia who had just spotted her.

" I came to ask why I can't explain," Mia replied.

"Ahhhh, it is because you don't know how to explain what you are thinking,' Wisdom explained in her usual weird words… "Time grows shorter; you must tell them before it's too late,"

Mia felt herself fall and woke up with Cham shaking her shoulder.

--

"Oh come on Brainy, lighten up. You must be awfully tired," Phantom girl cooed.

"No Phantom girl, me and Vi are too busy. We must make sure we have extra weapons that could be used for six headed Hydras. Besides we are not tired," Brainy refused.

"Vi come on. You've been working for hours," Timber wolf said trying to get Vi to focus off her work.

"Timber wolf, Brainy needs an extra hand and if I don't help him he will hardly come out of his lab," Shrinking Violet yawned tired out of her wits, but if it meant helping Brainy she'd spare some time.

"Brainy please?" Phantom girl craved.

"If it means I can come back to work then fine," Brainy said giving up to Phantom girl's irresistible puppy dog face… "Come on Shrinking Violet we're wanted,"

"Ok," Violet sounded cheerful and skipped up to Brainy who blushed. Timber wolf spotted him blushing but didn't say a word.

--

"Mia, are you Ok?" Cham asked shaking slightly at the sight Mia's eyes were just white.

"Yes I'm fine. Just entering my mind for some advice," Mia said breathing heavily. Mia narrowed her eyes. "What were you doing inside my room?"

"Um nothing" Cham lied. Mia still didn't believe him but accepted his excuse.

"Why did you leave us when you was talking about going back in time is dangerous?" Cham questioned.

"Because… Going back in time will open up a portal which leads to past, present and future. We can't enter but the things on the other side can. What normally steps through is a demon. He could kill anyone with the flick of his wrist. Brainy and Vi travel back in time, we end up dead even with my eternal life powers given to you," Mia explained.

"Right, so what's with not choosing a Legion name?" Cham questioned thoughtfully.

"Well what would suit my power?" Mia answered with her own question… "Resurrection girl? No. Shrine life girl? No. 14th level intellect girl? No. Don't have a proper Legion name girl? No. What is there to choose?"

Cham thought about it then said… "How about Mystic life girl?"

"Mystic life girl? I could stick with that even though Cosmic boy will have it out for me," Mia told Cham.

--

"What did you want us for?" Shrinking Violet asked the two other legionnaires.

"Well to um, what did we want them for?" Phantom girl asked Timber wolf.

"Um, are you sure you haven't forgotten it?" Timber wolf answered in his own question.

"Positive," Phantom girl replied sheepishly.

"So you're saying you brought us out here for nothing?" Brainy half asked and half shouted.

"Nope, there is a reason but we've forgotten," Phantom girl giggled slightly.

"Argghh, I'm going back to the lab. Are you coming Brainy?" Shrinking Violet yelled.

"Yes, I am coming," Brainy replied giving the two confused legionnaires a glare.

"Let's leave the love birds alone, surely Cham must be alright," Timber wolf yapped.

--

Mia and Cham walked out of her room and headed to the kitchen.

"So you want me to tell Phantom girl and Timber wolf about the portal stuff?" Mia asked Cham who was staring off into the distance… "Hello?!"

"Oh, what were you saying?" Cham questioned.

"Never mind," Mia said through gritted teeth… "Shhh listen"

Brainy and Vi walked round the corner from towards the lab Cham and Mia had just past. Unlucky for Cham, Brainy and Vi they bumped into each other and landed like skittles having been knocked over by a bowling ball. Mia having heard them had leaped out of the way in time to see the heap.

"Oww, my head," Violet cried.

"Are you all right?" Brainy blushed noticing that he was holding Violet in his arms.

Cham looked at the two and started rolling all over the floor with fits of laughter. All Mia could do was join him and end up being whacked against the wall with Brainy's punch.

"Next time don't bother laughing," Brainy smirked.

"Guess it's healing time," Mia mumbled holding her head and started focusing her healing powers on her wounds.

"Whataboutme?" Cham stuttered.

"I'll do you now," Mia said stubbornly.

While Mia focused on healing Cham, Vi was telling Brainy off.

"Who had to punch them didn't you? You make an even more fool out of yourself if you hurt others. Just because they saw you blushing doesn't mean you go knocking everyone out do you?" Vi scolded.

"Fine, OK, I'm sorry," Brainy grumbled.

"You should be," Vi tutted folding her arms.

A few hours after the mini argument, Brainy apologized to Mia and Cham what he did. Mia too apologized about running off and told them the serious news she didn't want to go further into detail with. Timber wolf and Phantom girl contacted Saturn girl and Lightning lad to help with the battle the Fatal five started.

"Sooo, we are not going to be on our own again?" Cham yawned.

"Yes we are, but I think Brainy and Vi need teenage minding don't you think? Just incase Brainy whips up a time machine that lets through a demon," Mia answered yawning as well.

"We best get some sleep. All of us," Timber wolf snapped, glaring at Brainy who was about to say he didn't need sleep but noticed he was tired as well.

"Yeah, we should. I mean what would happen if we ended up with a demon in the common room," Phantom girl giggled as usual.

Brainy froze.


End file.
